powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge Brave
Power Rangers Dino Charge Brave is the 23rd Season of Power Rangers and the Second Season of Dino Charge. This Season would have 20 episodes. The creator of the Series is Freddie Jones who owns this page. Production Power Rangers Dino Charge Brave is prior to Power Rangers Dino Charge still considering of the original cast Plot : ""Long Ago, an alien named Keeper entrusted the greatest power of the universe to dinosaurs. Millions of years later, the Energems have been found, and the evil Sledge fought ruthlessly to steal them. But, fromt he ashes, a new threat arose, only one team of heroes can stop them, they are...Power Rangers Dino Charge Brave!"" : ―Opening narration After defeating Sledge, the Power Rangers now return to their normal lives, until a dark force puts the wrecked ship to safety by making it fly again. Then the Dark Energy revives Sledge into a much powerful force with Newly created Monsters holding the names of Sledge's band. As Sledge sends Neo-Fury to capture one of the remaining rangers, Ivan immediantly goes missing after paying a visit to Tyler again. Neo-Wrench begins sending monsters to defeat the rangers which deemed too powerful. Keeper gives the Energems are second power after Keeper reveals to them that there is another source to defeat them called the Attack Dino Chargers. As Kendall reveals it, the Power Rangers then turn to the next level as Power Rangers Dino Charge Brave! Characters Rangers * Tyler Navarro - Red Dino Charge Brave Ranger - Brennan Mejia * Shelby Watkins - Pink Dino Charge Brave Ranger - Camille Hyde * Koda - Blue Dino Charge Brave Ranger - Yoshi Sudarso * Riley Griffin - Green Dino Charge Brave Ranger - Michael Taber * Chase Randall - Black Dino Charge Brave Ranger - James Davies Allies * Keeper * Kendall Morgan * Prince Phillip Villains Neo-Sledge's Crew * Neo-Sledge * Neo-Fury * Neo-Singe * Neo-Dozier * Neo-Joyor * Neo-Wrench * Neo-Scumlaw * Ivan Of Zandar - Gold Dino Charge Brave Ranger - Davi Santos Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Brave Dino Blade Blaster * Brave Dino Charge Morpher * Brave Dino Saber * Brave Gold Ptera Morpher Multi-use devices * The Energems * Brave Dino Chargers Communication Device * Brave Dino Com Zords Dino Charge Brave Zord System * Brave Cannon-Saurus Rex * Brave Stego Saw * Brave Scooperatops * Brave Parawhip * Brave Velociaxer * Brave Ptera Zord Episodes # Return Of The Dino # Ranger Of The Rescue # Building the Bond # Gold Ranger?! # Someone We Know. # The Redemption # A Brave Explanation (Brave Dino Charge Purple premiers) # The Brave Titano Zord Pt.1 # The Brave Titano Zord Pt.2 # The Brave Outcome Pt.1 # The Brave Outcome Pt.2 # The Brave Outcome Pt.3 # Flashbacks on Halloween (Dino Charge tribute) # Flashbacks on Thanksgiving (Dino Super Charge tribute) # Flashbacks on Christmas (Dino Charge Brave tribute) Notes * Ivan doesn't appear in the roll credits rather he only appears as a guest star until Episode 7-20 * Ivan will not appear in any of the other Dino Charge Episodes until Episode 4 * The term "Neo-" is a reference to all rebooted soldiers in Super Sentai * It is unexplained why Chase, Koda, Riley and Shelby swap zords. Until later in the series, they might explain it. * Dino Charge Brave was initially called "Dino Super Charge" This was scrapped due to the amount of SUPERS in the Neo-Saban era. = Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Brave Category:Austinstjohn